Prince
}} Prince (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. Their familiar is Jasmine. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality +Curious+Appreciative+Hardworking+Charming+ -Hesitant-Presumptuous-Impulsive-Clumsy-''' Prince always acts like everything is new to him, which isn't far from the truth. His curiosity is his most powerful tool and he is most likely to follow something that he doesn't know than something that he does. He always expresses gratitude to anyone that helps him on his journey, even if its as small as telling him directions. Prince believes that time is a precious currency, and spending it on a stranger like him and others is truly a gift. He tries to pay it forward by always trying his 110% on tasks, no matter the difficulty. If not, it will irk him until the job is done correctly. Prince gives off a pleasant air when he talks with people, as he tries to give them his utmost respect and attention. His biggest downfall is his hesitation when it counts. Prince is fast to follow someone into a dark forest, but would pause at the moment someone needed him or there was an emergency. His reluctance when dealing with serious situations is something that he was working on, but he can't help but think it got him in trouble at some point in the life he can't recall.... Prince tends to wander without the thought of dangerous or sacred lands, and he often gets in trouble for it. He strongly acts on his feelings without thinking about consequences first, his acts now thinks later. Even with such a quality, he's quiet the land lubber. If both feet are one the ground there he is guaranteed to fall at some point that day. Abilities * '''Heightened sensitivity - Prince's smell, touch, and sight pick up more detail than most. He can smell anything from ripened fruits to poisons when really focusing. His sight can see fairly far, and his eyes are sensitive to light and movement. He can feel and recognize different textures, and because of this, prefers coated papers to work with. ** Weakness: Because of these enhancements in ability, Prince tends to get headaches if overstimulated, especially in large crowds or bright and colorful festivals. * Tender Growth - A weak form of magic that Prince doesn't know how to completely use. If he stands in one place for long enough sprouts will start to grew around him. He has little control over this however, and may speed up/slow down the plants while they are near him. ** W''eakness'': The plant will also go through its life cycle faster if he is around, so if it's sped up to quickly/too many times, it will just flower and die repeatedly until it withers and dies. This can put important plants and crops in danger, so he tends to stay away from large food sources. * Feather - He can make someone/thing lighter if he holds it, making it easier to move and float around with people and objects. ** W''eakness'': Once he lets go, the object or paper will go back to its original weight, and can be dangerous if he is somewhere high. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ He is able to take flight with his wings, and is better at attacking/defending in the air. ✔ Prince has a very accurate internal compass, and rarely finds himself going a direction that he wasn't aware of. ✔ He absorbs information quickly, and has a great memory. �� Extreme weather changes make it hard for him to focus. �� He has delicate skin/bones, and can easily bruise or break them. �� A total land lubber. Likes - Dislikes Extra * He has a small and hard to see layer of fur on his skin which allows him to stay dry 90% of the time * Prince never takes off his hood outside in the day time, it helps cut the bright lights that can hurt his eyes * He enjoys sending letters and carries a wax seal with him * Once he starts drawing decorative maps, he has a tendency to not take breaks and work until he's done * His body temp runs pretty warm, even in the winter * He can't help but to dote on Jasmine, and loves to watch her play around References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters